


Flirting with Power

by TheSpaminator



Series: Superwondercorp prompt AU [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Basically, Diana visits Kara, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Like, all the flirts, and ends up meeting Lena too, and then things get real gay, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Kara and Lena have been dating for months when Diana unexpectedly arrives for a visit. And boy if they didn't all know they weren't straight before Diana's arrival, they sure as hell did now.Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	Flirting with Power

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my friend @noneqaf sent me a few messages with the basic idea of this prompt and I had to write it. I hope it amuses you all!
> 
> Also because it's canon that Supergirl and Wonder Woman are friends because of that commercial with the boots. And the eyebrows.
> 
> Fun fact about the Wonder Woman franchise. The Wonder Woman creator was also the inventor of the polygraph test. Yes, that one. The same one police use as a lie detector these days. The lasso of truth in the comics is a nod to his other invention. Also it is believed that he was in a poly relationship although I can't find confirmation on that.

Kara was running late. Really late. Snapper was to blame and the blonde was not even a little surprised that the man would ruin her plans. But to be fair, Alex and Maggie were also late as Kara had received a text from her sister informing her of their imminent departure from the DEO. And this was why Kara was being slightly more careless than usual in her haste to get to the alien bar where her girlfriend and old friend were waiting for them all to arrive. It was a rather last minute plan, as Diana was in town for an antiques auction and decided to only inform Kara of her arrival and subsequent plans to be at the bar that night if Kara wanted to catch up with her. They hadn’t seen each other in ages, Kara thinks the last time was when she was in Gotham to help her cousin, Diana and Bruce Wayne with a penguin problem.

 

When Kara told Lena of Diana’s arrival, the raven haired CEO had panicked slightly, as she knew how much Diana’s opinion mattered to Kara. Not to mention that the blonde had always held a torch for the Amazon to a degree. Lena really couldn’t fault her girlfriend for that, just as anyone with functional eyes and a brain would. She hadn’t met the Amazon so this would be their first encounter. And she knew just how important first impressions were. So she had immediately cleared her evening schedule and made sure to arrive precisely on time at the bar.

 

To say the superhero was slightly apprehensive of what was going to go down later would be a vast understatement and Kara was scrambling to get there so as to minimize the amount of time they’d be left alone. She didn’t want Lena to combust under the pressure. Honestly she wouldn’t blame her, Diana was an extremely intimidating woman. Or, well. _God._

 

The blonde practically skidded to a stop as she took a running landing into a side alley where she changed into civilian clothes before then running around the alley corner and up to the bar entrance. Just as she was about to knock and give the password, she heard the rumble of motorcycles arriving behind her.

 

Kara couldn’t help the grin that took her mouth captive as she turned to welcome her sister and the detective. Surely Lena and Diana would keep for a few more minutes as she waited to enter with the other two women.

 

“Hey little Danvers.” Maggie smiled warmly as she pocketed her keys and hung her helmet on the handlebars, Alex right behind her.

 

In lieu of a verbal greeting, Alex simply met with Kara after a few steps and hugged her tightly. Kara giggled, just as she always did when she hugged her sister. Alex always hugged as hard as she could, knowing she couldn’t hurt Kara and that the blonde enjoyed the pressure and closeness.

 

“Hey Maggie!” Kara pulled out of the hug much earlier than she usually would as she grabbed her sister’s hand and dragged her bodily towards the door with Maggie trailing behind with a laugh.

 

“Jeez sis, where’s the fire?” Alex rolled her eyes at her little sister’s haste.

 

Kara’s head turned so fast that in anyone else it would have caused whiplash. “What? There’s a fire??? Where?!” She was about to go back into the alley to change back into her supersuit when Alex groaned and grabbed her arm to stop the action before it even started.

 

“It’s an idiom Kara. Just a phrase. There’s no fire.” The redhead used the password and led her sister through the bar entrance with an arm around her shoulder, with Maggie stepping up and helping her box the blonde between them. Kara was suddenly very nervous, and seemed to be looking for an excuse to delay the inevitable.

 

“But what if there really is a fire? I should go out and do a sweep just in case and I’ll be back super fast.” She tried to pull back but was stopped once again by Alex’s arm across her shoulders which was now paired with Maggie’s arm around her waist. She could have easily escaped their grasp, but she was loathe to use her super strength to avoid people she loved. That was silly.

 

“Yeah you’re not going anywhere Little Danvers. We have first row tickets to what will likely be a very interesting evening and you’re not depriving us of one second of it.” The grin was apparent in Maggie’s voice, and Kara groaned in reply.

 

They finally made their way across the bar and the crowd was thin enough here for them to see their usual table ahead of them, with none other than Luthor and Prince already seated at it with drinks in front of them.

 

Kara had been holding her breath from the moment she spotted them, fearing the worst. Desperately hoping she wouldn’t have to do damage control of any kind. And once she fully took in the scene in front of her, she released her breath in an _oooof,_ much like she does when punched in the gut. Her eyes widened and she swears her heart rate picked up.

 

Both Alex and Maggie had stopped with the younger sister between them, both too shocked to keep moving. Finally it was Alex who broke the silence.

 

“Holy shit. Are they..... flirting?!” The redhead kept staring, unable to tear her eyes from the sight before her. Neither could the other two women.

 

“Yep.” Kara’s monosyllabic answer begged a worried glance from her sister, but the blonde’s expression hadn’t changed from wide eyed disbelief.

 

“I don’t know whether to be angry at Lena for flirting with someone when she’s in a relationship with you or to congratulate her on that.” Maggie was amused, and her eyes cut to the blonde to read her reaction. It didn’t disappoint.

 

“Yep.”

 

Alex’s lips twitched in realization. “You want to be in the middle of that don’t you?”

 

“Yep.”

 

As though sensing her reaction, both Lena and Diana’s eyes snapped up and landed on the reporter. Upon feeling both their gazes boring into her, Kara whimpered slightly before the women holding her up chuckled and forced her forward.

 

Under her own power she made it to the table, where she just stood to the side of it with her eyes dancing between the two women seated there. Unbeknownst to her, Alex and Maggie had moved to the bar to order drinks and watch the awkward unfold from a distance.

 

Lena arched a brow at Kara’s fumbling, while Diana’s smirk slowly spread across her features. The two women were seated next to each other, far too close for polite company and Kara’s eyes flicked down and without using her X-ray vision, she was still sure Diana’s hand that was not holding her drink on the table top was beneath the table and resting comfortably on Lena’s thigh.

 

“Are you alright, darling?” Lena reached a hand across the table and completely on instinct, Kara reached out with one of her own to clasp it tightly.

 

At this, Kara snapped out of it. Well. She snapped out of it to a degree. “Uh... what? Oh! Pffffttt, yeah I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine? I look fine, don’t I?!” She wore a tight smile and she fiddled with her glasses to distract herself.

 

Diana chuckled. “Come sit Kara, before you fall down.” The Amazon then took a slow draw of her drink, something dark in a tumbler. Apparently she and Lena shared similar tastes.

 

Kara stumbled slightly in the two steps it took her to take the seat next to Lena and she fell altogether too hard into it. Thankfully most of the furniture in the bar was reinforced to a degree. It had to be to stand the test of all the various alien patrons. Upon finding a comfortable position, Kara looked up again and caught the clear green eyes of her girlfriend. Lena was entirely amused if the slight tilt to her lips was any indication. Kara was sure that the tightness in her shoulders was apparent to at least her if not Diana as well, and she was unsure of how to relax.

 

Thankfully, Lena took that decision out of her hands as she leaned over and captured Kara’s pink lips with her own red ones. It was deeper than a simple hello kiss, but neither was it particularly passionate. It was simply meant to ease and reassure, and it did both quite easily. Kara smiled softly when Lena drew back with a raised brow, begging a silent question of, _‘Are you really alright dear?’_. They had progressed to the point in their relationship by now that certain physical quirks read as easily as anything verbal. Kara was extremely thankful for this ability in that moment, as it saved her from embarrassment in having to admit out loud in front of Diana just how flustered the woman made her. Lena’s ability to save face was remarkable.

 

The blonde nodded slightly and in return she tilted her head just barely in the direction of the Amazon. _‘So what’s this about then?’_. Kara was unendingly curious as to how events had led to the situation she had witnessed upon entering. Neither she nor Lena were particularly possessive in their relationship. They were fully committed to each other, there was no doubt about that. So Kara wasn’t jealous or angry about seeing her girlfriend flirting with someone else. She was simply curious.

 

Lena’s lips twitched down into a smirk before she bit her lower lip and sat back more firmly in her chair, a little shrug accompanying her movements as she settled with her shoulder against Diana’s once more. _‘You were right about her. She’s fun.’_

 

The Amazon in question had taken in this silent exchange with a delighted expression. “This is quite impressive. I can only imagine how useful this means of communication would be in other situations.” A quirked brow accompanied the words as Diana’s hand which had been on Lena’s thigh raised to cross over the back of her chair instead so she could lean further into her space and subsequently closer to Kara as well.

 

Both Kara and Lena blushed at the implication, though neither could deny the truth in the statement. They had been dating for about six months at this point so they had reached that relationship milestone quite some time ago. That being said, Kara couldn’t really believe that Diana was still flirting! And with both of them this time! Her slightly panicky eyes met Lena’s once more only to see amusement and a question. She needn’t have questioned Kara’s interest and her answer was apparent in the blush and averted gaze of the alien.

 

Feeling bold in the face of her girlfriend’s comfort, Kara sat up and forward, moving so she was much closer to Lena and the Amazon. She smiled innocently. “Well Diana, if you really want to know how useful it is, maybe we’ll teach you someday.”

 

Lena smirked and turned to regard Diana who looked thoroughly pleased. Diana’s eyes sparkled and she cocked her head to the side. “I think I would quite enjoy that.”

 

_***meanwhile at the bar***_

 

“Alex. Alex. Hey Alex. Alex, babe. Alex.” Maggie was poking the redhead in the side while her eyes remained glued to the spectacle before them.

 

The agent had turned away not long after Kara had seated herself, most definitely not wanting to watch her baby sister flirt and be flirted with so shamelessly. She much preferred to think of her sister as living a sexless life. Yep. Granted, in the abstract it was fine. They could talk about sex and joke about it just as they had when they’d first entered. But watching such blatant foreplay was more than her big sister sensibilities could handle. She groaned at the finger still stubbornly jabbing her in the ribs. “What Maggie?”

 

“How. Did. Kara. DO THAT?!” She finally withdrew her needling finger and waved both hands loosely in the air in the general direction of the table with very little care as to whether the three women would catch the movement or not.

 

Alex turned around momentarily to see what her fiancee was talking about only to turn face very quickly afterwards. The three women were all seated so close and looked liable to jump each others bones at any moment. Where had the nervous mess of a blonde gone?! “Jesus christ. I didn’t need to know my sister has game. This is too much. We need shots. I need to black out before I see this advance to the next stage.”

 

Maggie just laughed and laughed and laughed.

 

***

 

A few months later saw Lena posting a photo on her private instagram feed. She was followed by all of the super friends, Eliza, Cat Grant, Clark Kent, various trusted agents of the DEO, the Lane sisters, and as of very recently, the majority of the justice league. Diana had introduced them all one night which had found them in National City. It had somehow ended up in Karaoke at the alien bar where Aquaman and his wife had sung a very bad rendition of Unbreak My Heart. It was a memory Lena cherished.

 

The photo she posted was of the couch in her penthouse suite with the view of National City unfurling in the background. But what made the photo really stand out was the haphazardly thrown outfits strewn across the couch. Supergirl’s cape, top and skirt along with Wonder Woman’s bracers and bustier featured quite clearly and prominently in the photo.

 

It was safe to say that the general reaction was one of shock and ‘squee’ (she wasn’t entirely sure what that word was but Winn had been quite liberal with it in his comment on the image.) Other than Alex and Maggie, no one had been informed that the three women had officially started dating. So this photo proved to announce it to all those in their lives who mattered.

 

Being the smartass that she was, Maggie also commented on the photo something akin to _‘Okay so what do you bring to the table, little Luthor?’_ to which Lena’s obvious response was _‘Usually, one of them.’_

 

Maggie was quick with another response. _‘Uhhh.... come again?!’_

 

This time Diana stepped in before Lena could and the CEO couldn’t help the loud guffaw that left her lungs upon reading the response. _‘Oh, we did Maggie. We did.’_

 

“You two are insufferable. Why am I dating you again?” Kara sighed from her position upside down on the couch between her girlfriends. Lena was laying on her back with her head on Kara’s chest and Diana was sitting on the floor in a position which left her head just next to Kara’s which was hanging off the front of the cushions.

 

The notification ding interrupted and they saw Alex’s comment which simply read, _‘Why.’_

 

Both of the dark haired women laughed. Lena tilted her head back and kissed the bottom of Kara’s chin, the only part of her face she could reach without moving. Diana turned her head sideways and kissed Kara’s cheek.

 

They didn’t need to answer Kara’s question. They just snuggled closer to the blonde woman radiating heat and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but like. I love this OT3.


End file.
